Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an image forming program.
Background Art
The known image forming apparatuses form an image on a sheet with such as toner, and fix the formed image with a heat and a pressure, to output a printed sheet. These image forming apparatuses are known to additionally perform post-printing operations such as punching, stapling, and binding etc. on a bundle of printed sheets.
Of these image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus is known, which forms images at longer time intervals to ensure time to perform such post-printing operations. During that prolonged time interval, the image forming apparatus also adjusts parameters to maintain quality of forming images. This can reduce a time during which image formation is stopped to adjust parameters, thus improving the overall productivity in printing.
It is also known that the fixing unit that presses the sheet being conveyed through a nip is damaged by edges of the sheet, such that the quality of the formed image deteriorates if the damage is not treated appropriately. To cope with this issue, it is widely known to rub and polish the fixing unit at the appropriate timing to prevent the quality of the formed image from deteriorating.